Heureux événement
by Carlisle-Esmee-Lovely
Summary: Carlisle et Esmé Cullen, parents d'Emmett, Edward, Rosalie, Jasper et d'une petite Alice vive un bonheur exquis. Lorsqu'un jour Esmé se sent bizarre. Inquiet ses petits garçons appellent leur père.  Tous humains.


PDV Esmé

Assise sur le canapé, je regardais Edward, Emmett et Carlisle jouaient au football. Emmett n'ayant que 8 ans, Carlisle jouait beaucoup avec lui. Quand à Edward, il savait parfaitement bien jouer à seulement 10 ans. Peut-être serait-il un futur footballeur ! Carlisle adorait jouait au foot avec ses deux fils, ils s'amusaient bien tous les trois.

Rosalie et Jasper faisait leur sieste, ils n'avaient que 3 ans, par conséquent, ils dormaient encore durant la journée. Jasper commençait à piquer le ballon de foot à ses frères. Je ne m'étonnerais pas si d'ici, quelques années, il est rejoint le trio. Quand à sa jumelle, Rose, était beaucoup plus calme. Ils avaient beau être jumeaux, ils n'avaient pas du tout le même caractère. Jasper tenait de Carlisle et Rosalie de moi.

Et notre petite dernière, Alice,elle n'avait que 2 mois. Je l'allaitais, mais ses petits yeux noirs regardaient plus ce qui se passait dehors ! Je ne serais pas non plus étonné qu'elle devienne une adepte du football, je me souviens très distinctement des coups qu'elle m'infligeait lorsqu'elle était dans mon ventre. Ce que je ne comprenais pas c'est sa touffe de cheveux noirs, Pour ma part, je possédais des cheveux caramels et mon époux était blond. Peut-être était-ce un mixe des deux !

Au travers des baies vitrées, je voyais que les garçons commençaient à fatigués, ils ne tarderaient certainement pas à aller faire une sieste eux aussi. Quand à ma petite Alice, elle s'était endormie, mon sein dans sa bouche. Je remis mon soutient-gorge en place et portais ma fille jusqu'à son berceau. Qu'est-ce qu'elle était belle, un vraie ange. Je redescendais et constatais qu'Emmett et Edward dormaient sur le canapé. Carlisle prit Edward dans ses bras tandis que je prenais Emmett. Nous les portâmes dans notre chambre ( ils effectuaient leurs siestes dans notre lit ).

Nous redescendîmes, et nous dirigeâmes vers l'extérieur où le soleil était à son zénith. Carlisle courra jusqu'à la piscine et y sauta, m'aspergeant au passage. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais aimer cet homme. Ensemble, nous avions fait 5 merveilleux enfants, nous étions très jeunes lorsque nous avons eu Edward, Carlisle avait 19 ans et moi 17, même si nous étions jeune, nous nous en sommes sortis, on s'aimer ! Et puis, le travail de Carlisle nous a toujours rapporté beaucoup d'argent. Nous avons toujours été à notre aise ainsi que nos enfants.

Carlisle était de repos aujourd'hui, il avait son bipper sur le plan de travail au cas où mais nous espérions qu'il ne sonne pas. Carlisle adorait ces journées de repos où il pouvait passé du temps avec sa famille.

Il sortit de la piscine et vint me prendre dans ses bras en me disant :

-Comment va ma princesse préférée ?

-Très bien mon docteur favori.

-Pas trop fatigué mon amour ?

-Non, sa va, je m'y suis habituée, après 5 grossesses !

-Grossesses … que j'ai provoquais, me dit-il en souriant.

-Voui, avouais-je avant de l'embrasser.

Il répondit avec passion à mon baiser. Carlisle me porta et nous plongeâmes dans la piscine. Il se débarra de tous mes vêtements, et je fis de même pour lui. Nous échangeâmes de long baisers langoureux avant qu'une de ses mains ne remonte sur une de mes cuisses. Il caressa mon sexe humide avant de m'embrasser les seins. Je gémis sous les gestes tendres de mon mari. Tant de temps s'était écoulait depuis notre mariage, mais nous n'avions jamais cessait de nous aimer.

Carlisle me pénétra avec sa superbe érection, me faisant gémir bien plus encore. En très peu de temps, je commençais à jouir face aux mouvements de va et vient de mon Carlisle. J'atteins l'orgasme avant Carlisle, une fierté d'hommes virils ! Mais il l'atteint lui aussi quelques minutes plus tard. Nous sortîmes de la piscine, enlaçaient. Nous rentrâmes dans la villa, et nous dirigeâmes vers la salle de bain. Nous ôtâmes nos habits … mouillés et en prirent de nouveaux. Carlisle opta pour un simple short de bain tandis que j'enfilais tout d'abord mes sous-vêtements de maternité et par dessus, une simple robe blanche.

Alice se mit à pleurer, ce qui réveilla tous nos monstres. J'allais dans la chambre d'Alice et la pris dans mes bras pour la bercer, elle avait encore faim, qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait manger cette petite ! Avant de lui donner le sein, j'allais vers la chambre des jumeaux. Contrairement à ce que je pensais, seul Jasper s'était réveillé. Il fallait aussi dire que Jasper avait plutôt un sommeil léger et se réveillait facilement !

Je le portais jusqu'au canapé. Carlisle le pris sur ses épaules tandis qu'il jouait avec Edward et Emmett. Je calais Alice contre mon sein droit et mon adorable lutin commença de téter. Nous passâmes l'après-midi dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

Le semaine suivante se déroula normalement et sans presque aucuns problèmes. Nous étions samedi et je ne me sentais pas très en forme. Peut-être étais-je malade ? De toute façon il fallait que je m'occupe des enfants, malade ou pas ! La matinée passa lentement mais à midi en voyant les enfants mangé, la nausée arriva et je courus jusqu'aux toilettes pour pas que les enfants ne me voient dans cet état. Et ce fus ainsi durant l'après-midi. Les enfants étaient très inquiets pour moi.

Je m'allongeais, Alice sur moi. Mes autres enfants déboulèrent dans le salon, Edward portait Jasper et Emmett Rosalie. Edward s'assit à mes côtés et me dit d'un ton sérieux :

-J'ai appelais Papa, maman.

-QUOI ? Hurlais-je, ce qui fit peur aux enfants, je me repris immédiatement, excusez-moi, je suis épuisée mais … ce n'était pas la peine d'appeler ton père Edward, il travaille et à des patients à s'occuper.

-Oui, je suis d'accord, reprit-il, mais tu es malade, avoue le.

-Moui, soufflai-je, qu'a t-il dit ?

-Qu'il allait arriver, d'ailleurs, il ne devrait pas tarder !

-Edward ….

-Maman, me coupa t-il, il faut que Papa s'occupe de toi.

Je devais admettre que Edward était très responsable pour son âge. Bien que le retour de Carlisle soit inutile, il arriva bien vite à la maison. Il vint m'embrasser sur le champs en me demandant :

-Mon amour, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Où as-tu mal ma chérie ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas chéri, sa va, j'ai juste des nausées. Tu aurais dû rester à l'hôpital.

-Edward m'a appelait complètement paniqué alors je suis immédiatement rentré. Depuis quand as-tu ces nausées ?

-Ce midi. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas grand chose, je pense.

-J'ai pris un congé pour m'occuper de toi et des enfants, mon patron me l'a donné immédiatement quand je lui ai décris ton état. Il est vraiment très compréhensible !

-Oh ! Mais … ce n'était pas la peine.

-Si ! Je dois m'occuper de toi, c'est mon rôle de mari mon amour et puis … je m'occuperais aussi des enfants, si ça ne va pas mieux demain, tu resteras couché.

-Mais ….

-Pas de « mais », me coupa t-il.

La soirée passa rapidement, j'allais me coucher assez tôt, Carlisle m'avait assurait qu'il s'occupait des enfants. Je n'arrivais cependant pas à dormir, je passai ma nuit à côté des toilettes, ce qui inquiétait d'autant plus mon époux.

Le lendemain matin, Carlisle emmena les petits, excepté, Alice chez leur grands-parents. Aujourd'hui, débutait les grandes vacances. Carlisle revint vite et décida de me faire une prise de sang bien que je pensais que ce soit inutile. Il fut toute la journée à mon chevet. Quand je dormais, soit il dormait lui aussi, soit il me veillait ou il faisait les tâches ménagères. J'avais un peu honte de le laisser tout faire …

Cette nuit, je l'envoyais à l'hôpital, il fallait bien qu'il travaille un peu tout de même, il ne revint que le lendemain matin.

J'étais réveillée depuis quelques minutes déjà quand j'entendis la voiture de mon Carlisle, il s'empressa de venir ici mais … son visage avait adopté un air étrange. En général, ce visage ne disait rien qui vaille … Que ce passer t-il ? Un des enfants était blessés ?

-Carlisle, que se passe t-il ?

-Je …

-Oui, l'encourageais-je

-J'ai un ami qui travaille en laboratoire et … il a analysé ton sang

-Et ? Il y a un problème ?

-Tu es enceinte.

QUOI ? Comment est-ce que je pouvais être enceinte, en y repensant, je n'avais pas eu mes règles ce mois-ci et lors de notre dernier rapport sexuel, nous avions oublié d'utiliser un préservatif. J'étais enceinte … Carlisle et moi, n'avions jamais envisagé un enfant après Alice, nos 5 enfants nous suffisaient mais … il était là ce bébé. La question était … est-ce que Carlisle en voulait de cet enfant ? Je relevais la tête que j'avais baissé tantôt et me lançais :

-Tu … tu en as envie de ce bébé ?

-Seulement si toi tu le veux, me répondit-il en m'enlaçant la taille.

-Et bien … nous sommes plutôt jeunes et on s'en sort plutôt bien donc … pourquoi pas ! Tu en pense quoi ?

-La même chose que toi mon amour.

Il s'allongea sur moi et m'embrassa fougueusement. Nous passâmes une nuit des plus extraordinaire.

Dans 9 mois, j'aurais dans mes bras un petit être des plus magnifique. Avec Carlisle comme père, il ne pouvait qu'être parfait. Si c'était une fille, je savais déjà comment l'appelait, un prénom qui nous avait beaucoup plu à Carlisle et moi. Elizabeth. Et si c'était un garçon, Peter. 2 prénoms que nous aimions.

[ 9 mois plus tard ]

Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, Alice, Carlisle et moi-même sommes heureux de vous présenter Peter et Elizabeth, nos jumeaux.


End file.
